White Christmas
by Flightxo
Summary: Nobody said wishing for a white Christmas was a wasted wish. Call it a gut feeling, but is no fate Gabriella and the handsome Army man sat on the same bench awaiting the special holiday.


**_And So we Reunite again my darlings! I know is been a year since my last update; but it has been a very blissful and stressful year for me (if that even makes sense). However I always manage to get into the Christmas spirit, and what better way than to write another one shot. My inspiration for this really came from Josh Grobans's "Ill be home for Christmas" so give that a listen! And I still cant get a Zac Efron as an Army man out of my head._**

**_This, is dedicated to the troops, to cancer patients, to everyone out there who's in need of love. Mainly, this is dedicated to my Grandfather and my friend Joe who both lost their battles to cancer; Thank you for being amazing men in my lives. Grampapa, Te Quiero, and Joe thank you for being the most amazing boyfriend anyone could have. 3 _**

**_Merry Christmas Guys!_**

* * *

As the bodies glided and slid through the ice, the infamous voice of Frank Sinatra echoed through the speakers which were placed around the ice skating rink. The snow lightly fell upon the uncovered tree, dressing them in a gown of white. Lovers held hands whispering sweet nothing while childrens laughter rang through the open night air calling the angels to bless everyone with glee.

However, not far from the rink sat a young short haired brunette, watching her surroundings, a small smile playing on her soft lips. This to her was the best part of christmas, being able to see everyone happy. For in her mind, joy came from others. For all three hundred sixty five days she would make sure everyone around her was happy and content and in return the simple thought of such made her happy. Surely many called her out on being too generous, however life had taught her to well that everything was a limited gift; one to enjoy at its finest.

Pulling her scarf tighter to her body, she exhaled into her glove cladded hands breathing on them to provided some heat. Most were at home, awaiting the clock to strike midnight, kids trying to beat the odds of falling asleep and catching Santa Claus, she however awaited with the small amount of people around the small pond. Tonight, the snow, the cheer, the love felt magical. If she was to wait for a miracle, it be right where she was.

"Hi" a young man whispered, the cold air forming a cloud near his mouth as he spoke. She couldn't help but noticed his army camouflaged pants, his torso covered by a coat and the equally patterned bag being held by him. She smiled back at the army man as he sat next to her, making room for both of them. "Hi" she returned, her own little cloud forming now. Whispering a small thank you they both sat, watching the scenery in front of them of two small children ice skating.

"Quite cold today" she heard him say.

She nodded in agreement, turning her head to look at him. Noticing bright blue eyes twinkling in return. "I think is all worth it for a white Christmas" she amusingly said, receiving a chuckle from the guy. "touche" he responded taking a deep breath, a beat of silence pacing between them, the giggle of children filling their ears instead.

"So what brings you here" she asked now turning sideways to face him. Call her overly spirited or kind, but she was always one to start of random conversations, especially on such happy occasions.

"I don't know" the stranger shrugged his shoulders. "Call it a gut feeling really" he blushed. She nodded in understanding. "well, is only understandable" she whispered. "I bet that has helped you a lot in the past" she guessed, intrigued by his past life as a server.

She watched him nod smiling. "personally, professionally, spiritually" he stated. "sometimes in the middle of war, the best weapon you have is this right here" he patted his left pec, where his heart rapidly palpated. "just holding on to the thought of love ones you know?" his blue eyes met her brown ones, hoping, asking, for understanding.

"I've probably never experienced what you have, but I can certainly agree" she gave a sad smile. Every act of kindness she could ever do, every smile, every handshake could never withstand just how noble the guy sitting next to her was for offering his life up to save hers and everyone else's.

"I dont know, those eyes seem to have a lot of wisdom behind them" he teased back, causing a giggle from her. "you can say that, I actually did win Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader" it was her turn to shrug.

"No way!" the guy's eyes shot wide open.

"Oh yea, and the same day I invented microwave popcorn" she giggled, covering her mouth trying to stop herself.

"Microwave popcorn, very funny" he chuckled back, as their laughter passed another beat of silence fell between them, however it was a comfortable one.

They both smiled at an elderly couple that passed by them, the army man proudly smiling when the elderly woman thanked him for his service.

"I guess that's why I do my job" he started the conversation again. "seeing the thankfulness of everyone, protecting those kids" he glanced at two particularly young kids holding hands, the girl whom appeared to be older helping her little brother manage the art of a full spin on skates.

"I'm glad you do what you do" she offered. Although it pained her to think how dangerous his job was, she was thankful he was brave enough to be strong for their country. "I'm even more glad that you're home, if i'm honest" she blushed.

"So am I" he beamed with happiness. "This is my first white Christmas" he confessed back. A gasp emitting from the brunette "What!" she exclaimed. Laughter echoing from the muscled soldier. "Is it that hard to believe?" he sheepishly asked. "No... noo, just everyone should know what a white Christmas feels like. Even if there is no snow on the ground" she explained playing with the silver band on her left hand.

"How can that be?"

"_How are you feeling Gabriella" the doctor asked as she laid in bed watching tiredly out the window. _

"_Better than usual" she beamed, the tiredness echoing in her soft voice. "Any chance of a white Christmas doctor?" she asked sadly. "I'm afraid not" the elder woman checked the machines around. _

"_I'm sorry we had to schedule the chemo for today Gabriella" the elderly women sighed. Over the curse of the battle, they had grown close almost as much as mother and daughter. "Are you sure there isn't anyone we can call?" she asked. _

"_I wish, my Madre's flight got delayed" she sadly revealed. "Is fine though" she reassured the doctor. "Besides, is better to be healthy than worse" she offered to the previous statement. "health is the ultimate gift Mrs. Hearn" the brunette yawned._

"_That is very true, which is why you should catch some sleep." the doctor warned knowing how blatantly stubborn the young girl in front of her was; which often times became a blessing in the course of their long battle. _

"_Trust me Doc, as much as I wish to argue with you my body is rather tired" she yawned again. _

_Nodding in both appreciation and sadness, the doctor exited the room. Stunned when she encountered a young man running down the hallway with many presents and balloons in his hands, a Santa beard terribly placed on his face._

"_Can I help you?" she asked the lost man. _

"_Yes, I'm looking for my girlfriend? Gabriella Montez" he breathed out. _

_The doctor amused by it all, shook her head pointing to the room she had just came out from. "she is in delicate shape, chemo was extra strong today" she warned. "Don't overwhelm her Troy" she warned. _

_The young man frowned. "She always talk's about you, believe me we all know about how amazing you are. We're thankful you are able to place a smile on her face" the doctor answered his unspoken question. _

_Smiling appreciatively, he extended his hand juggling the gifts in one hand. "thanks Doc" this caused the woman to shake her head, holding back a giggle extending her hand to shake his. "Two pea's in a pod" she walked away allowing the man to enter. _

_As Troy walked in, tears were already escaping his eyes. "Merry Christmas baby" he whispered placing the gifts on the chair and tying the balloons to it as well. _

"_Troy" her eyes widen in surprise, seeing her boyfriend there. "shhh" he hushed her, a knot forming on his throat. "doctor said you should rest" he walked over to her his hand caressing her recently shaven head. _

"_we're matching" she joked in reference to their hair. This causing a chuckle, tears now running down his face. "yet you always manage to be the beauty in the room" he leaned down to kiss her head. _

"_Troy" her voice a faint sound. _

"_Yes baby girl" he looked down at her. _

"_What are you doing here..." her eyes searched for an answer. _

"_Well" he took a deep breath digging into his pocket. "I'm here to propose to my girlfriend on Christmas and hoping she say's yes" he whispered as he pulled out a black velvet box. _

"U_mmm" her eyes now watering; from relief of pain, from love, from wonder. "You should never have to wonder" her eyes began to close, wanting sleep. "The answer is always yes, even if you had a beard growing out of your neck" she smiled up at him as he readjusted his fake beard to its proper place. Helping his girlfriend he leaned down while she pushed herself up as far as she could, connecting their lips._

"And even then, with my eyes half closed, no hair on my head, and no Christmas tree nor snow. Him being there, his support and love made it a white Christmas." she whipped away the tears that fell, accepting the napkin that the man handed to her.

"And yet you say you haven't been through much" he sighed, and although he had received bullets, witnessed the deadliest of bombs, he couldn't help his heart shatter at her confession. scooting closer, he pulled the girl into his arms giving her a tight hug. "You're much of a hero as I am" he whispered in ear ear.

"I think your hunch told you to come here to lend me a tissue" she joked in reference of their previous conversation.

"Um" he pondered. "perhaps" he smiled. "though you wouldn't be crying if you hadn't told me your story"

"Yes, but I would of still thought of my husband and cried anyways" she rolled her eyes. "at least now people don't think i'm a weirdo crying on Christmas eve"

"Such a gorgeous woman like you should never be considered weird" he removed the short strand of growing hair from her eyes and behind her ear.

"I don't know, people in this town usually hate weird which is why finding my husband was quite a grand prize" he nodded in understatement.

"Ah I think I beat weird by a thousands" he proudly said. "Name weirdest things, and I think I've probably done them all"

"No way"

"Yes way"

"Juggled while bungee jumping, while a scorpion was inside your pants" she tested.

"Okay then... not that extreme" he laughed. "Though I have done those things individually" he pointed. "The last one being a dare from my wife"

"Why would she dare you to do that?" she inquired playfully.

"Because, she has me wrapped around her cute pinkie" his eyes twinkled with glee as he remembered his own memories.

This fact caused them both to laugh, their laughter mixing with the gong of the town's church which rang each hour. This alerted everyone in the ice rink, including the two little kids.

"Nine o'clock" he stated. "Santa arrives in a few hours" he checked his watch.

"Surprising anyone at midnight?" she asked receiving a nod from her companion.

"I can't ruin the surprise of Santa Claus for my kids, though I feel my wife has a hunch i'm here in town" he whispered. "besides, a part of me really thinks he exist."

"I can't believe such a big, strong guy like you would be such a kid at heart" she joked.

In the midst of everything, the course of the long years she had never encountered anyone whom provided such easy conversation. Who allowed her to be so open and herself without fear of judgment.

"Hey, I have you know I've been practicing my pink stance when drinking tea for years" he raised his right hand, his pink stretched perfectly as he mimicked drinking some tea.

"Alright then, maybe not that hard to believe" she laughed very loudly.

"_Haley" the little five year old, blue eyed boy turned to his sister. "Do you think Santa Claus really exist?" he tried to stand up, his skates making it a hard task._

_Stretching her arms reaching to help her brother the eight year old girl nodded. "Of course he exist! why would you even bother to ask Jake"_

"_Because, I asked for Daddy to come home... and I don't think daddy can fit in his toy bag" his big blue eyes connected with his sisters blue eyes. An understanding bond between them. _

"_Mami always says Christmas is a day for miracles, Santa will find a way Jake. I never stop asking for daddy, maybe this year he will hear us" _

"This husband of yours sounds like a true gentleman" he inquired.

"He has a way of making me feel like the luckiest woman on earth, even when the world seems so cold and lonely" she whispered watching the little girl and boy now standing in the middle of the rink looking around.

"_He's all I have on my list" the little boy confessed. Looking around for a glimpse of his mother. _

"What about your wife? you haven't said much about her" She pondered, looking over at him.

"_Jake" the little girl eye's widen in surprise, a gasp emitting from her lips._

"That's because no words can describe the admiration, love and respect I have for her. " he took a deep breath, the love he felt filling him with so much feelings that words could barely escape his mouth, for a very similar knot was trying itself in his throat. "every time" he paused. "every time I think about her, every time I mention her, my words and thoughts do no justice to reality"

"_what happen Hales... I cant see!"_

"I guess she will get a very white Christmas this year then, your kids as well" Gabriella's eyes twinkled with glee.

"_Its... Daddy!" the eight year old whispered still in shock._

_The little boy whipped his head in every direction finally landing on their mother who sat next to a man that wore a uniform similar to that of his action figure and that of his father. _

"_Santa's real..." was the last thing the dark hair, blue eyed boy said before they tried to make their way to their mother and father. _

"No" he smiled

Her eyebrows frowned in confusion. "No?" she repeated.

"They will get a white Christmas, every Christmas"

The brunette had no time to respond to his statement, for a loud scream was heard from the middle of the rink, the two kids skating in their direction screaming, this causing her to stand up in panic at the sound of their voices.

It wasn't until they got closer that she finally heard that their screams were actually words, one word to be exact.

"_Daddy!"_

It was at that moment, as she looked back to the army men her previous tears returning that she couldn't help wrapping her arms around him. " Oh Troy" she held onto him "you never stop surprising me" she whispered, his smell, his strong arms making her for the first time in a long while feel at home.

"I'm home baby, I'm finally home" Troy whispered, holding on to her as he awaited their kids to get off their skates and run into their arms.

And for the first time, she could say she truly had a White Christmas in all shape and form.


End file.
